tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Snip the Almighty
Snip the Almighty, or Snip for short, is a teamless Sniper TF2 Freak made by AdmikStudio. His theme is Star Fox OST - Black Hole Origin Snip was once just an ordinary RED Sniper like any other, missing his shots, killing Scouts on 2Fort, and pissing into jars. But when his team got invited into Mann Manor one day, things changed. The first time they stepped through that wooden old door, he immedietally knew something wasn't right. The Interior was run-down, cobwebs everywhere, planks stickin' out the floor, and somewhere even holes in the ground, with white eyes gazing out into the open. After a while, the team got used to the atmosphere, but one time Sniper noticed a crooked painting, which, due to his OCD, he straightened the painting. A sudden bang sounded, scaring the sniper, and a bookshelf turned revealing a room with pentagrams, red lights, and a strange book in the middle. When Sniper finally recovered from his shock, he picked up the strange book. It immedietaly felt like it gave him a huge shock. The team heard the Sniper screaming, trying to escape the book's grasp, but to no avail. When the team got there, Sniper, along with the book, was gone. He resurfaced and turns out the book embedded him with magical powers. Sniper, now calls himself Snip the Almighty. He now likes to help people in need, due to his magical powers. However, Merasmus noticed Snip, and is now after him, because he is afraid that Snip will get so powerful he will be better than him. However, he's already beat Merasmus once. Merasmus swore to get revenge, and thus the story ends for now. Appearance Snip looks like an ordinary Sniper, he wears the Trophy Belt and has a dark red shirt under his vest. He also occasionally carries arrows with him. Personality and Behavior Despite of how he might look like, Snip is very kind and friendly. He helps those in need, but also punishes those that provoke him. In battle, he can get very aggresive despite of his normal behavior. He can also get very egoistic, because he thinks that the best magician of them all, is of course, Snip. Is this true? Probably not. Does Snip think so? Absolutely. Powers and Abilites Teleporation Snip can teleport himself, to an extent. He cannot teleport himself through walls, meaning if he was trapped in a room, he would not be able to get out easily. But even if he is on plain terrain, his maximum range is about 100 - 130 meters. Energy Beam Snip can fire an energy beam out of his hands, it deals minimal damage, but it is great for crowd control, therefore he mostly uses it to stun or push back enemies. Orbs His main attacks are actually little orbs, which he can fire out of both his hands. He can use fire orbs, water orbs, and energy orbs. Fire orbs light the enemy on fire for about 2 seconds, water orbs... well... are water orbs, so they can make the enemies wet. However Snip doesn't use these much. Energy orbs are his primary, they're like little bullets that deal high damage if he fires them continously. However they travel slow enough so that it's possible to dodge them. Heal Snip can also heal himself, this restores broken bones, dismembered limbs, and wounds. However how long it takes depends on the type of injury. Broken bones take about 10 minutes to heal, dismembered limbs 30 and wounds about 1 minute. Clone Snip can make a holographic projection of himself, however its easy to distinguish it from Snip, since it doesn't wear the Trophy Belt and wears a signficantly lighter red shirt. It is also non-solid. Snipbeam.jpg|Energy Beam Snipclone.jpg|Clone Snipheal.jpg|Heal Faults and Weaknesses Snip doesn't cope well with long-range attacks, since the only reliable way he can avoid them is just dodging them. He is also about fragile as two heavies, and if you manage to stun him, he is a goner. You can use his egoistic behavior against him, such as telling him Merasmus is better than him, he'll probably go on a super long rant about why that is not true. Category:Snipers Category:Teamless Category:Magicians Category:Concepts made by AdmikStudio Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Category:Metahumans